


Not In the Ear, but In the Mind [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Oin is a Good Bro, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Series of Vignettes, deafness vs helpfullness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Óin has never let a damn thing stop him from doing what he felt was right.</p><p>Story written by Determamfidd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In the Ear, but In the Mind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not In the Ear, but In the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994304) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Happy birthday, Dets!

Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

21 minutes, 44 seconds

**Music:**

"Bitter Boy" by Kate Rusby, from 20

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 21 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Not%20In%20the%20Ear%20but%20In%20the%20Mind%20by%20Determamfidd.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (21.5 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033035.zip)  



End file.
